entertainment_trainsfandomcom-20200214-history
BC Rail
General Info Full Name: British Columbia Railway 1972 Onwards. Previous Name: Pacific Great Eastern Railway (PGE) 1912 – 1972. Country of Origin: Canada. Locale: British Columbia Canada. Headquarters: North Vancouver British Columbia Canada. Established: 1912. Defuct: 2004. Cause of Demise: Sold to Canadian National Railway. Successor: Canadian National Railway. History The Pacific Great Eastern was a Canadian Railway Company based in The Province of British Columbia, near the pacific coast. The Company was founded in the early 1910's and began operate between North Vancouver, Fort Nelson and Dease Lake. Like many Railroads The Company started out with Steam Locomotives until the 1950's when they where mostly replace by Diesel Locomotives in that era. Durring the 50's There passenger roster was upgraded to Budd RDC Diesel Railcars that were used in service until 2002, In 1972 The Company Changed it's name from Pacific Great Eastern to British Columbia Railway, After and The name change the Company still had a large Verity of Montreal Locomotive Works Diesels, The SD40-2's were the only EMD Locomotives ever purchess by the railroad. In 1983 The Name British Columbia Railway was shortened to simply just BC Rail. during that time, The company slowly began to replace The Two Tone Green Paintscheme, left over by PGE with a then new Red White & Blue Paintscheme to match the provincial flag of British Columbia. In the same time. BC Rail opened the Tumbler Ridge Electric line to haul coal, The GMD GF6C's where the only Electric Locomotives on that line. The Tumbler ridge line remained in service until it was closed down in 2000. In 1990 BC Rail purchased their well known Diesel Locomotives. known as The GE C40-8M's. The C40's and C44-9WL's were bought just to Replace Their Alco and MLW Diesels Durring The 1990's. They used to have a Intermodal Service before it was Discontinued. In 2000 The Company Once again change its paintscheme. From Red White & Blue to Phantom Blue. In 2004 the BC Government Sold BC Rail to CN. Trivia Locomotive Roster Steam Locomotives 0-6-0 2-6-2 2-8-0 2-8-2 Diesel Locomotives Alco, C-420 Alco, C-425 Budd, RDC GE, B39-8E, GE, Dash 8-40CM GE, C44-9W GE, C44-9WL GMD, SD40-2 MLW, M420 MLW, M630 MLW, M630W MLW, RS-18 Electric Locomotives GMD, GF6C Liveries Yellow & Green. Green & Yellow. Two Tone Green. Red White & Blue. Phantom Blue. Notable Engines BC Rail #641 BC Rail #642 BC Rail #643 BC Rail #644 BC Rail #647 BC Rail #704 BC Rail #747 BC Rail #756 BC Rail #758 BC Rail #763 BC Rail #4613 BC Rail #4621 BC Rail #4625 Appearances TV Shows Airwolf (Deathtrain) The X-Files (Nisei), (731). The Sentinel (Night Train) Movies La Menace (1977) Narrow Margin (1990) - One EMD SD40-2, painted in the Via rail livery for the movie. Bird on a Wire (1990) - One MLW M630, rebranded into "S&C railway" for the movie. Heck's Way Home (1995) Hostage Train (1997) Wrongfully accused (1998) - One engine rebranded into "Friggin Express" for the movie. Atomic Train (1999) - Two MLW M420s Rebranded into "TCN&R" for the movie. Final Run (1999) - One engine rebranded into "Americana" for the movie. Final Destination (2000) as Itself. Agent Cody Banks (2003) - One engine rebranded into "Western Pacific Railway" for the movie. Are We There Yet (2005) - One engine unlettered and numbered except number boards for the movie. The Christmas Train (2017) Image Gallery Bcr641fortstjames,bcaug25,1996markforseille-300dpi.jpg|BC Rail, #641. MLW, M420. BCOL-642-Pic.jpg|BC Rail, #642. MLW, M420. June2033.jpg|BC Rail, #643. MLW, M420. BCR 644.jpg|BC Rail, #644. MLW, M420. BCOL647-920523 Prince George, BC.jpg|BC Rail #647, MLW M420. West-virginia-rail-yard-04.png|BC Rail, #609. MLW RS-18. Featured in "Nisei". West-virginia-rail-yard-02.png|BC Rail. GE, Dash 8-40CM. Featured in "Nisei". BCOL-SD40-2.png|BC Rail. EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "Nisei". BCOL-C44.png|BC Rail, #4643. GE C44-9WL. Featured in "Nisei". BCOL-Budd.png|BC Rail. Budd, RDC-9. Featured in "Nisei". West-virginia-rail-yard.png|BC Rail, #4613. GE Dash 8-40CM. Featured in "Nisei". BC-Rail-4625-real-photo..jpg|BC Rail, #4625. GE, Dash 8-40CM. BC-Rail-4625-In-Atomic-Train..png|BC Rail, #4625. featured in Atomic Train (1999). british-columbia-railway-map.jpg|BC Rail Map, Before the merger with Canadian National. BCOL 747 final destination.png|BC Rail, #747. MLW, M420. Featured in "Final Destination" (2000). Screenshot 2018-11-28 12.59.26.png|Pacific Great Eastern Railway, MLW, M630, Featured in "La Menace" (1977). BCOL 3624.png|BCOL C36M #3624 In, Are We There Yet? (2005) BCOL 4621.png|BCOL Dash 8-40CM #4613 Lettered as "Western Pacific Railway" in, Agent Cody Banks (2003) BCOL 758 in The Sentinel.png|BCOL SD40-2 #758 Lettered as "olympia Rail' in, The Sentinel-"Night Train" Xmas059.jpg|BC Rail RDC's in, "The Christmas Train" (2017) BCOL 4625.png|BCOL Dash 8-40CM #4625 In," Heck's Way Home" (1996) BCOL 758.png|BCOL SD40-2 #758 In, "Heck's Way Home" (1996) birdonawire1990web-dlopenmatte-bluebirdmkv_20180930_123306819.jpg|BCOL M630 #704 Lettered as "S&C Railway" In, "Bird On a Wire" (1990) External Links Wikipedia.org Category:Railroad Companies Category:Railroad Companies from Canada Category:Defunct Railroad Companies Category:Regional Railroad Companies Category:Real Railroad Companies Category:Real Railways